battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AFOH/@comment-27015223-20151006084239
IC: The Griffin is a tank destroyer or light tank designed to defeat main battle tanks, fortifications and enemy infantry while in use by airborne and amphibious landing forces with heavy firepower, light armor, and high mobility. It is a very small and light tracked vehicle with a cramped interior for a crew of 3 (commander, gunner, driver). It is armed with a 127mm smoothbore cannon with 40 rounds (20 ready to fire) that is capable of firing APFSDS, HEAT, Canister, Airburst smart munitions, Top-Attack smart munitions, HE-Frag, Thermobaric and ATGM ammunition. It has an autoloader to make it smaller and lighter with a fire rate of 10 rounds per minute. It has a coaxial 7.62mm GPMG and a 7.62mm GPMG in the commander's cupola, giving it offensive capabilities on par with the Martel MBT. The 127mm gun is slightly modified with an advanced muzzle brake that helps the much lighter Griffin to take the shock of recoil. The Griffin, however, has very light armor. It has all around protection only against 14.5mm AP rounds. The frontal hull armor is slightly thicker, sloped, angled, and spaced to stop 30mm APFSDS rounds, giving it its distinctive "pike nose". The frontal turret armor is equally sloped, angled, and spaced, but even thicker to stop 50mm APFSDS rounds. The belly armor is spaced to help protect the crew against mines and IEDs, although it won't save the vehicle. The Griffin has a front-mounted engine to increase forward protection for the crew in case of a penetration. It has an integrated Active Protection System with radar and hard-kill munitions launchers with full 360 coverage able to stop ATGMs and RPGs. It is fitted with ERA for very effective protection against shaped-charge jets (HEAT rounds, RPGs, and ATGMs). It also has an escape hatch to the rear. The Griffin can be air dropped combat-ready from a transport plane with full crew, ammunition load out, and ERA installed. It is secured to a pallet with eighteen chutes to slow its fall. The pallet absorbs most of the impact of landing. The Griffin's advanced suspension absorbs the rest. This suspension also helps in it taking the recoil of its main gun. Upon landing explosive bolts on the pallet release the vehicle's restraints, which can immediately enter combat. If the restraints fail to blow, a manual release can be pulled on the pallet. The Griffin is also fully amphibious, able to transition from ground to water mobility instantly with a top speed of 49 kn in Sea State 0 and can handle up to Sea State 3 conditions. It can also fire its main gun while swimming. It has a road speed of 59mph and an off-road speed of 54 mph thanks to its advanced suspension. In the Triple A Battalion (My nickname for Airborne/Amphibious Assault) there will be 2 tank companies 2 mechanized infantry companies and 1 Headquarter's and Support Company. The Griffin Tank Destroyer/Light Tank will equip the 2 tank companies with 18 in each.